A Moment in Time
by Just-Sky
Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah tragedy yang menimpa Draco dan Harry berlalu, keduanya memutuskan kembali ke Inggris untuk memulai hidup baru dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka. Namun semuanya itu tidak berjalan lancar dengan Voldemort yang semakin berbahaya, Dumbledore yang manipulatif, keluarga Potter, kementrian, dan The Order. Apa yang dilakukan keduanya? Au, slash, Mpreg, wrong!BWL


Disclaimer: Harry Potter bukan milikku, tapi milik dari J.K. Rowlings

Warning: AU, slash, OOC, Mpreg, older!Draco, wrong BWL, Twin!Harry, typo, etc

Rating: T

Pairing: DMHP

Genre: Romance, general

* * *

**A MOMENT IN TIME**

**By**

**Sky**

* * *

Setiap manusia itu memiliki sebuah keinginan yang kuat, entah itu keinginan untuk menjadi kaya ataupun ingin membahagiakan orang-orang disekitarnya, semua itu selalu ada di dalam jiwa manusia. Ada sebuah keinginan yang bersifat positif maupun yang bersifat negative, keinginan itu selalu sesuai dengan diri manusia yang menginginkannya. Memang semua itu sangat sulit untuk dimengerti, tapi secara perlahan-lahan seseorang akan memahaminya dengan baik kalau orang itu memiliki kesabaran yang luar biasa.

Sejak ia masih kecil, kedua orangtuanya telah menanamkan filosofi itu di dalam kepalanya, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka berhenti hanya untuk beristirahat ataupun menuruti rengekannya. Ayah dan ibunya menginginkan apa yang terbaik untuknya, sehingga ia pun sebagai seorang anak hanya bisa mendengarkan dan patuh untuk melakukan keinginan mereka berdua. Jadi tidak heran kalau pada usia tujuh tahun ia sudah bisa dianggap lebih dewasa dari anak seusianya, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang Mafoy dan sebagai seorang Malfoy ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang terbaik.

Draco Malfoy menatap kedua batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya dengan kalem, terlalu kalem untuk ukuran anak usia tujuh tahun. Kalau anak usia tujuh tahun pada umumnya akan menangis pada pemakaman kedua orang tuanya, Draco tidak menitikkan setetes air matapun pada hal yang sama. Sejak tujuh tahun lamanya Draco mengenal ayah dan ibunya, ia pernah berpikir kalau suatu saat ia akan berdiri di depan altar pemakaman mereka berdua, namun Draco tidak pernah membayangkan kalau hal itu akan terjadi secepat ini. Semuanya memang menyedihkan, Draco mengakui hal itu, ia bahkan menyayangkan kalau kedua orang tuanya akan pergi secepat ini, tapi Draco tidak pernah menyesali semua hal yang sudah terjadi.

Anak laki-laki bermata silver kebiruan itu meletakkan dua buah tangkai mawar berwarna merah darah di atas pusara ayah dan ibunya, ia menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya penuh dengan simpati di mata mereka, Draco tidak butuh semua itu. Draco menengok ke sebelah kirinya saat ia merasakan seseorang meletakkan tangan mereka di atas bahu kirinya yang kecil, ia mendapati seorang wanita tua yang berpakaian bagus berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman kecil di wajah cantiknya yang mulai berkeriput.

"Saatnya pulang, Draco." Kata wanita tua tersebut.

Draco mengangangguk pelan, ia memegang tangan kanan wanita itu yang diulurkannya padanya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan altar pemakaman, dengan angin yang berhembus pelan membuat sosok keduanya menghilang dari sana. Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang melihat sosok pewaris kecil dari keluarga Malfoy lagi.

* * *

**11 Tahun Kemudian**

Draco membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat jatuh di atas wajahnya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dalam posisi duduk untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Rupanya sesuatu yang hangat tadi adalah cahaya matahari, berarti menandakan kalau saat ini telah pagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya Draco bangun pada jam-jam yang ia rasa terlalu pagi dari orang lain. Remaja berusia 18 tahun itu hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju di mana pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkoninya berada. Ia menyilakan gorden putih yang ada di sana dan dengan satu dorongan, ia membuka kedua pintu kaca tersebut, membuat udara pagi yang sangat segar masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk menggantikan udara semalam. Secara otomatis membuat kamar yang elegant dan besar tersebut mendapat cahaya yang cukup.

Dari tempatnya berdiri di atas balkon jendela, Draco bisa melihat hamparan hutan hijau yang mengelilingi manor tempatnya tinggal, bahkan ia bisa melihat danau kecil yang ada di sana. Ia ingat kenangan itu dengan sangat jelas, saat masih anak-anak Draco adalah orang yang mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi, beberapa kali ia menjelajah ke dalam hutan sendirian untuk menemukan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu dan tentu saja ia selalu hilang di sana, berjam-jam ia mengitari hutan untuk menemukan jalan keluar yang ia ingat, namun entah karena apa ia selalu tidak pernah menemukannya. Dan pada saat itu pula ayah baptisnya yang selalu menemukannya, selalu pada posisi sama yaitu Draco kecil duduk di pinggir danau menatap cakrawala langit dengan kedua kaki ia benamkan ke dalam air danau, sebuah pengalaman yang selalu terjadi berulang kali dan tidak mudah untuk ia lupakan, bahkan hal-hal luar biasa yang pernah ia alami saja juga sulit untuk dilupakan. Draco tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu, bahkan pada usianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun ini rasa keingin tahuannya belum juga padam meskipun ia telah menekan sekecil-kecilnya. Merasa cukup menikmati suasana pagi pada jam setengah enam pagi seperti itu, Draco kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia membiarkan pintu itu terbuka, membiarkan udara pagi yang segar masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Remaja berusia 18 tahun itu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di tempat pakaian sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi, Draco mengamati refleksi dirinya di depan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi. Hilang dari baby fat dan tubuh kecilnya, Draco berdiri pada tinggi tubuh yang cukup tinggi, sekitar 6'3 kaki dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang atletis bila melihat otot lengannya yang yang cukup kekar atau otot perutnya. Rambut pirang platinumnya ia biarkan sedikit panjang mencapai leher dan mempunyai potongan Shaggy, dan kulitnya tetap berwarna putih ivory, tidak peduli dengan aktivitas yang ia lakukan di luar ruangan. Sekali lihat semua orang bisa mengatakan kalau Draco mempunyai tubuh dan wajah seperti seorang adonis, tampan dan seksi serta berkarisma. Namun dari semua anggota tubuhnya, yang Draco sukai adalah bagian sepasang matanya, berwarna silver es yang sangat kalem bila ia tenang, tajam dan berapi-api bila ia marah. Sungguh, mata adalah jendela emosi yang menjadi kelemahan setiap orang.

Setelah selesai mandi, Draco keluar dari sana untuk menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat membuka lemarinya, Draco sama sekali tidak ingat kalau ia mempunyai baju yang begitu banyak. Bahkan lemari pakaiannya hampir seluas kamarnya saat ada di asrama sekolah, tanpa peduli memikirkan alasannya anak itu mengambil sebuah T-shirt berwarna putih dan sebuah celana jeans berwarna hitam sebelum mengenakannya. Selesai dengan ritual paginya, Draco keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju koridor besar yang terlihat begitu ancient namun terlihat begitu megah. Draco membuka gerendel pintu besar menuju ruangan utama di manor tersebut, sangat besar dan mewah seperti biasanya, dan juga hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Remaja itu berjalan menghampiri grand piano berwarna ivory yang ada di ruangan itu. Piano itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya ketika ia berusia enam tahun, Draco masih ingat saat itu dengan jelas, waktu itu ketika ia berada di Italia ia melihat sebuah piano besar di salah satu etalase toko di Wind Alley, memang ia penasaran ingin mengetahui benda apa itu dan bagaimana cara memainkannya. Narcissa yang mengetahui rasa ketertarikan Draco kepada musik sejak kecil tanpa pikir panjang langsung membelikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Meskipun alat musik favoritnya adalah biola, Draco tidak pernah keberatan untuk memainkan sebuah piano karena memang ada kenangan tersendiri bila ia menyentuh benda itu. Draco membuka tutup tuts-tuts-nya sebelum duduk di atas kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak sadar saat jari jemarinya menari di atas tuts hitam dan putih di atas piano, menghasilkan sebuah melody yang sangat merdu. Sekitar 10 menit lamanya jari-jari lentik remaja itu menari di atas tuts piano dengan cepat dan mahir, sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesulitan apapun.

Draco ingat melody kesukaan ibunya yang pernah diajarkan padanya ketika ia masih kecil, dengan perlahan ia pun memainkan senandung itu dan baru berhenti ketika suara tepuk tangan bergema di sana, berasal dari belakang.

"Permainan yang sangat bagus, Draco." Komentar sebuah suara milik orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Senandung milik Narcissa, ia sering sekali memainkannya ketika kami masih kecil."

Tanpa menoleh ataupun memindah letak jemarinya dari atas piano, Draco-pun menjawab. "Selamat pagi untukmu juga, Regulus, itu adalah kalimat pertama yang seharusnya kau ucapkan. Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di manorku pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Draco tidak memberikan komentar pada perkataan Regulus barusan.

"Apakah mengunjungi putra baptis sendiri di jam-jam segini adalah hal terlarang?" tanya Regulus dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Hanya itu saja?" ujar Draco, kali ini ia menoleh ke arah Regulus. "Aku curiga dengan maksud di baliknya."

Regulus Arcturus Black, putra kedua dari Orion dan Walburga Black serta pewaris yang sah dari keluarga Black itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda kalau ia tidak peduli. Laki-laki itu mungkin berada pada usia 30 tahunan mendekati 40 namun masih terlihat seperti orang berusia 25 tahun, mempunyai rambut hitam pendek dan sepasang mata abu-abu yang mirip dengan suasana badai. Regulus Black yang dirumorkan telah dibunuh oleh Voldemort itu adalah ayah baptis dari Draco, sehingga tidak heran bila dia suka muncul di Malfoy manor hanya untuk mengunjungi anak baptisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Regulus, ia berjalan menghampiri salah satu sofa besar yang ada di sana, "Aku datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang ke-18 padamu. Dan juga selamat telah menjadi Lord Malfoy, kepala dari keluarga terhormat dan tertua Malfoy, Marques of Wiltshire, Earl of Greenwood, dan Viscount of Sidney yang baru. Title-mu sungguh panjang. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa wanita tua itu selalu menekankan julukan yang panjang seperti itu."

"Disebut sebagai Lord Malfoy saja sudah cukup, dan wanita tua yang kau sebut itu akan marah kalau kau protes pada keputusannya." Komentar Draco, tidak terlalu terkesan dengan perkataan Regulus. "_Thanks_ karena telah ingat kapan ulang tahunku. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu ingat kapan ulang tahunku."

"Hmm.. tidak masalah, harus ada seseorang yang mengingatkan kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu atau tidak ada seorang pun yang akan ingat, kecuali wanita tua itu tentunya. Lord Malfoy, title yang terlalu besar untuk anak muda sepertimu." Kata Regulus, ia membuat nyaman dirinya pada sofa empuk yang ada di sana. "Baru kali ini kulihat ada seseorang yang telah menjadi seorang Kepala keluarga di usia yang masih sangat muda. Katakan padaku, Draco, apakah ini adalah hal yang baru?"

Draco menekan beberapa tuts piano, membuat bunyi merdu terdengar kembali sebelum ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. "Itu bukan hal yang baru lagi, Regulus. Kau tidak perlu membesar-besarkannya."

"Dan ini keluar dari mulut seseorang yang pernah menjadi anak manja. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah drastis, Draco." Kata Regulus sedikit sedih, "Sejak kematian Lucius dan Narcissa sebelas tahun yang lalu, kau terus berubah dari anak yang angkuh menjadi dirimu yang sekarang."

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir Draco, "Apa yang harus kukatakan, diriku yang dulu ikut terkubur bersama tubuh mereka di dalam peristirahatan yang terakhir. Semua orang juga akan mengalami sebuah hal di mana mereka harus berubah drastis, bahkan beberapa orang yang mengenal mereka dengan baik akan mengatakan kalau mereka seperti tidak mengenal orang itu sendiri. Ini adalah hal yang sudah biasa terjadi, siklus kehidupan di mana seseorang mengalami fase tersendiri. Kau tidak perlu terlalu terkejut seperti ini, Reggy!"

Regulus menatap anak baptisnya dengan sedih, anak muda yang ada di hadapannya itu bukan lagi anak kecil yang ceria dan selalu membanggakan apapun yang dimilikinya. Draco Malfoy telah berubah 180 derajat semenjak kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu di mana sebuah tragedy telah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya secara paksa, anak muda itu kini telah berubah menjadi laki-laki muda yang dingin dan berbeda. Apakah sebuah tragedi bisa mengubah kepribadian seseorang seperti Draco sedrastis ini?

"Usiamu sekarang telah 18 tahun, berarti kau telah diakui menjadi orang dewasa meskipun kau telah dewasa sejak usia 15 tahun. Katakan padaku, Draco, apa yang kau inginkan saat usiamu telah menginjak angka 18 seperti saat ini?" tanya Regulus serius.

Draco menghentikan permainannya untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini ia berpindah dari posisi semula dengan menatap Regulus sebelum mata silvernya beranjak pada patung kristal berbentuk malaikat yang terpajang di sudut ruangan di sebelah pilar kokoh, Draco ingat kalau patung itu dulunya adalah patung kesukaan ibunya. Oleh karena itu ia tidak memindahkannya dari posisi semula, bahkan ia menyuruh peri rumah untuk merawatnya.

"Kebebasan." Jawab Draco lirih dan lembut, hampir saja Regulus tidak mendengar jawabannya. Regulus memberikan isyarat kepada anak baptisnya untuk menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya, "Aku ingin kebebasan, tanpa ada kekangan dari pihak manapun. Tidak peduli kalau perang berkecamuk dan sebaliknya, hanya ingin menuju tempat sampai di mana angin akan membawaku pergi."

Regulus tertawa kecil, ia menyukai filisofi yang dimiliki oleh Draco ini. "Kata-kata yang besar untuk anak seumuran dirimu lagi, Draco. Apa kau tidak mempunyai keinginan yang wajar-wajar saja seperti anak seusiamu. Bahkan saat seusia dirimu saja Lucius berharap bisa menjadi kepala murid laki-laki pada tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts."

"Tidak ada hal yang normal pernah terjadi padaku. Hal yang abnormal saja sudah cukup, kau tidak perlu mengingatkan itu lagi."

"Apa yang bisa kuperbuat, itu adalah pekerjaanku sebagai ayah baptismu." Komentar Regulus tidak peduli.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan memberikan komentar seperti itu lagi." Ujar Draco, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Regulus. Draco duduk di atas sofa yang ada di hadapan regulus, dengan sangat elegant ia mengambil sebotol wine dan menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas anggur yang ada di sana. Wine putih dari tahun 1879 adalah favorit ayahnya, rasanya sedikit kuat namun aromanya sangat nikmat, begitu pula dengan rasanya.

"Thanks." Ujar Regulus ketika menerima segelas wine dari Draco, ia tidak akan terkejut lagi bila anak muda yang ada di hadapannya itu mulai minum minuman yang beralkohol semenjak ia berusia 13 tahun. Dan yang membuat seorang Malfoy lebih menarik adalah mereka mampu mengendalikan kadar alkohol yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka, sebanyak apapun mereka minum mereka mampu mengendalikan reaksi mabuk lebih baik dari orang lain. "Bicara mengenai Hogwarts, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan alasan wanita tua itu untuk tidak mengirimmu ke tempat itu, namun malah mengirimmu ke Durmstrang. Kupikir Narcissa menginginkanmu untuk pergi ke Hogwarts."

Draco memberikan tiga acungan jarinya kepada Regulus, ia menatap ayah baptisnya yang tengah memperhatikannya itu dengan kilatan penuh humor di matanya.

"Ada tiga alasan mengapa nenek tidak menginginkanku untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Kalau kau mengenal dengan baik siapa nenek, kau pasti bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri." Ujar Draco dengan kalem, namun sebuah seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya.

Regulus menggeleng kepalanya dengan tidak percaya, namun ia mengangkat alis kanannya untuk memberikan isyarat pada Draco agar meneruskannya, "_Humor me."_

"Alasan pertama, Dumbledore adalah kepala sekolah dari Hogwarts sementara nenek sangat tidak menyukainya. Oleh karena itu nenek tidak mengirimku ke sekolah di mana kepala sekolah dari cucunya adalah Albus Dumbledore, ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri sebelum berpikiran untuk mengirimku ke sana." Ujar Draco.

Regulus mengangguk, ia meminum wine yang ada di dalam gelas anggurnya. Ia mengerti dengan alasan itu, dari dulu keluarga Malfoy dan Black memang tidak menyukai Dumbledore dan caranya memimpin. Berbeda dengan keluarga Black yang masih menyekolahkan putra-putrinya di sana, keluarga Malfoy mempunyai cerita yang lain untuk tidak menyekolahkan anggota keluarganya di Hogwarts. Terkecuali Lucius Malfoy, ayah dari Lucius yang berarti kakek dari Draco menginginkan Lucius untuk berada di Inggris agar lebih dekat dengan mereka, oleh karena itu mereka menyekolahkan Lucius di Hogwarts.

Draco melipat jari manisnya, menyisakan dua jari yang masih berdiri sebelum meneruskannya. "Alasan yang kedua: di Durmstrang aku dapat mempelajari semua tipe sihir yang ada, sampai yang terlarang pun tidak akan menjadi yang terlarang. Namun bila aku mempelajari hal itu di Hogwarts, sudah sejak lama aku akan dikeluarkan dari sana dan dilempar ke Azkaban karena telah mempelajari sihir hitam dan sangat terlarang seperti _Blood Magic. _Reggy, kau tahu 'kan mengapa sejak dulu ayah merasa tidak ingin untuk kembali ke Inggris? Tempat ini adalah icon _Light _karena Dumbledore tinggal di sini, tidak peduli kalau Voldemort tinggal di sini juga."

"Masuk akal. Aku juga tidak punya keinginan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts sebetulnya, tapi sama sekali tidak punya pilihan karena kau berada di tempat ini untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal." Sahut Regulus, " Lanjutkan pada alasan yang ketiga!"

"Hmm… sama sekali tidak sabaran." Gumam Draco, kedua mata silver kebiruannya berkilat, "Alasan yang terakhir dan yang paling utama adalah keluarga Malfoy tidak ingin terlibat perang untuk sekali lagi. Untuk yang pertama saja itu sudah cukup, nenek tidak ingin tragedy yang menimpa keluarga Malfoy saat masa Grindelwald terulang kembali."

"Aku lupa kalau kalian adalah pengikut Dark Lord yang satu itu, tapi setidaknya Gellert masih waras daripada Voldemort. Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa ibuku menginginkanku untuk menjadi pelahap maut seperti Bella dan yang lainnya."

"Dan kau melakukannya juga, menjadi pengikut setia sebelum mengkhianatinya dengan sangat licik. Kau, Regulus Black, adalah orang paling licin yang pernah kutemui."

"Aku bukan seekor belut, jadi tidak mungkin licin."

Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda kalau ia tidak peduli dengan balasan yang diberikan oleh ayah baptisnya. Draco memperhatikan Regulus dengan seksama, Lord Black yang duduk di hadapannya ini dan juga ayah baptisnya ini adalah seorang pelahap maut, mantan dari pelahap maut lebih tepatnya. Regulus mengkhianati Voldemort 19 tahun yang lalu dengan mencuri salah satu Horcrux-nya dan menyembunyikannya di sebuah tempat sebelum berpura-pura mati, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Regulus masih hidup kecuali keluarga Malfoy karena setelah pelarian itu ia tinggal bersama ayah dan ibunya di Perancis sebelum mereka bertiga pindah ke Rusia. Tidak heran kalau Regulus menjadi ayah baptisnya, karena Regulus sendiri adalah sepupu kesayangan Narcissa dan juga teman baik dari Lucius. Sama sekali tidak mengherankan.

Pemuda berambut pirang platinum tersebut menatap pemandangan luar yang terlihat begitu jelas dari jendela besar yang terbuka di sana, suasana masih sedikit gelap karena hari memang masih terlalu pagi untuk matahari mulai terbit dan memancarkan sinar kehangatannya seperti biasa. Draco meminum isi gelas anggurnya dengan perlahan, terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri yang entah apa itu, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dunia sekarang ini. Peperangan antara Order yang dipimpin oleh Dumbledore dengan pihak kegelapan yang dipimpin oleh Voldemort sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan aliansi yang Draco tempati saat ini, selama kedua belah pihak tersebut tidak mengusik apa yang menjadi miliknya maka Draco tidak akan terjun ke dalam medan peperang. Draco memutuskan kalau keluarganya sudah cukup banyak terlibat dalam berbagai masalah selama berabad-abad yang lalu, dan yang terakhir kali keluarga Malfoy tampil dalam perseteruan dunia sihir adalah pada zaman Abraxas Malfoy yang juga seorang kakeknya, di mana perseteruan antara Gridelwald dan Dumbledore mencapai puncaknya. Semenjak duel legenda antara kedua penyihir itu berakhir, keluarga Malfoy menarik dirinya untuk kembali ke tanah asal mereka yang berada di Perancis. Dan Draco tidak akan menjadi Malfoy pertama yang akan ikut dalam peperangan tanpa alasan yang sangat kuat.

Draco meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang tersebut di atas meja sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Draco menghiraukan tatapan Regulus yang mengikutinya sampai ia berdiri di atas balkoni ruangan itu.

"Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah, terakhir kali aku mengunjungi Malfoy Manor yang ada di Whiltshire ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun. Peri rumah menjaganya dengan baik, tempat ini masih terlihat sama." Kata Draco, ia memperhatikan pemandangan yang ditunjukkan dari lantai dua yang ada di sana. "Kurasa pindah ke tempat ini adalah alasan yang tepat setelah 11 tahun berada di Rusia."

"Aku paham dengan apa yang kau maksud, tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Sepertinya kebun milik Narcissa tetap terawat." Ujar Regulus yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku harap nenekmu tidak keberatan kalau kau pindah ke Inggris lagi."

Draco tidak berkomentar, matanya melihat ke arah kebun yang Regulus maksud tadi. Tanaman yang ada di sana memang berbunga dengan indah, sempurna malah, namun Draco merasa masih ada yang kurang dengan tempat itu. Iya, kebun mawar yang indah itu telah kehilangan seorang Lady yang selalu merawatnya dengan penuh cinta kasih. Sebenarnya apa alasan Draco untuk kembali ke Inggris? Tidak ada yang tahu dengan jelas, bahkan dirinya sendiri juga masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa ia kembali ke tempat yang membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini untuk sekali lagi. Hidupnya memang tidak pernah mudah, kelihatannya Lady Luck memang senang sekali mempermainkan kehidupannya seperti ini.

"Nenek sudah memberiku izin untuk tinggal di sini." Balas Draco, ia menatap ayah baptisnya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, "Aku ingin melihat rumah masa kecilku, Reggy. Dan kurasa aku bisa membangun hidup baru di tempat ini."

"Kalau Lucretia Malfoy berkata demikian, aku tidak bisa menghalangi keinginanmu." Ujar Regulus. "Tapi bagaimana dengan tunangan kecilmu itu, Draco? Bukankah anak itu selalu menempel padamu, apa Lucretia memberinya izin untuk tinggal di sini juga?"

"Entahlah, nenek begitu protektif pada Harry, mungkin nenek tidak akan memberinya izin untuk kembali ke Inggris. Aku tidak sempat pamitan dengan Harry, anak itu masih merajuk dan beranggapan kalau aku membatalkan hubungan pertunangan kami."

Regulus tertawa kecil ketika mengingat tunangan kecil putra baptisnya, "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan anak itu, Draco, dia masih berusia 15 tahun dan sedikit tidak yakin dengan hubungan kalian berdua."

Draco tidak membalasnya, ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan memperhatikan kebun kesayangan ibunya sewaktu ia masih hidup. Mungkin Harry akan menyukai kebun itu dan akan merawatnya seperti ibunya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, ia benar-benar merindukan tempat ini, sudah 11 tahun ia tidak datang ke sini.

"Aku tahu itu, Regulus. Aku harap Harry segera mengakhiri traumanya terhadap Inggris dan bisa datang ke sini." Kata Draco.

"Iya, kalau Lucretia memperbolehkannya. Jangan buat harapanmu terlalu tinggi, kau akan kecewa kalau semua itu terjadi tapi tidak sesuai harapanmu."

"Aku tahu itu." Balas Draco dengan suara lirih, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa tempatnya duduk.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir, plot cerita ini udah nangkring di kepalaku lebih dari setahun, tapi baru kali ini bisa dikeluarkan. Ini plot santai, jadi aku nggak tahu kapan harus mengupdate-nya lagi. Tapi akan diusahakan update kok.

Author: Sky


End file.
